readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Breed
Plot The story starts off in the north pole where there are Agents seen holding balsters and scanning the area when Agent lock sees a huge body standing in the shadows"what the....?"Agent lock says while getting close to the body when he gets close"what the heck is that?"lock screams out of fear it turns out to be some kind of monsters"agents shoot him"Agent lock shouts when the monster roars causing the Agents to fall asleep"what the...?"Agent lock says while falling asleep too(the theme song starts)Ben and Kevin are sitting on the couch watching Heroes series"uh...I am bored this series sucks"Kevin says while shutting down the Tv.."hey I was watching that!!"Ben complains,"let's go and find some work to do Tennyson"Kevin says,"okay....."Ben says,when the door knocks,Ben opens"oh my god Colonel Rozum himself?"Ben says,"Ben Tennyson"Colonel Rozum says,"it's gotta be the end of the world"Kevin says,"it's gonna be if you didn't listen to me"Colonel Rozum says,"okay what is the matter?!"Ben says,"we are tracking a strange activities of some kind of aliens for about 2 months till now,but from about to days I sent Agent lock with a team of Agents to scan the area but..."Colonel Rozum says,"but what?"Kevin says,"he disappeared"Colonel Rozum says,"so what's is our mission?"Ben says,"go and find out the problem"colonel Rozum says,"you got that Colonel"Ben says,later....Ben and Kevin on the Rust Bucket III heading to thenorth pole"what do you think is causing that?"Kevin asks,"I dunno but it's not really good I think"Ben replies,they reaches the north pole then Ben and Kevin walk out of the Rust Bucket III "oh it's very cold"Ben says,"did you think that we are going to the bahamas?"Kevin says,"I wish if it was"Ben says then starts to imagine girls in bikini....when Kevin shouts at him"hey Tennyson...Tennyson wake up from your dreams"Kevin says,"alright so where should we start?"Ben says,when suddenly a beam comes out of a mountain..."I think we should start from there"Kevin says,when Ben and Kevin run to the mountain they wake in a cave......"oh no....Tennyson look over there"Kevin says,"DNAliens?!"Ben says,when a highbreed shouts at the DNAliens"hurry up suckers we should finish it before the sun set","finish what?!"Ben talks to kevin and they are hiding when a DNAlien notices them"oh oh"Kevin says,the DNAlien shouts out"it's Ben Tennyson...attack",Ben slams the ultimatrix and turns into Swampfire he shouts out SWAMPFIRE!,the Highbreed shouts"attack Ben Tennyson" when the DNAliens run to ben and Kevin,"I think we have a lot to do"Kevi says while absorbing the ground of the cave and then he rushes punching the DNAliens,when Swampfire is shooting them with fire"eat the heat slimes"Swampfire says,when two DNAliens jump on Swampfire causing him to fall down,Swampfire turns to Ultimate Spidermonkey and slams both of them down,when suddenly the Highbreed attacks Ultimate Spidermonkey and punches him and tosses him into the wall,"you will not stop our project Tennyson this time we will conquer the earth"The Highbreed says,"what project?"Ultimate Spidermonkey says while getting up,"oh I did not tell you....okay I a going to let you see by yourself"the Highbreed says while smacking a red button which opens a door of a cell,when a huge monster walks out of the cell roaring,"what the hell is that?"Kevin says surprised,"Ben Tennyson..Kevin leven watch the new breed of the Highbreeds...the franbreed"The Highbreed says,"the what?"Ultimate Spidermonkey says,"this sounds not cool"Kevin says then he jumps to the Franbreed but he tosses him into the wall causing him to faint,Ultimate Spidermonkey shouts"Kevin!!","Franbreed finish Ben Tennyson"the Highbreed shouts,Ultimate Spidermonkey roars"you jerk",then he jumps trying to wrap the Franbreed with spiders web but the Franbreed knocks him down while the Highbreed laughing and saying"give up tennyson you can not beat him he is undestroyable",Ultimate Spidermonkey turns back to Ben,"he must have a weakness...what if it is the same weakness of the DNAliens?"Ben says privately,"let's try"Ben says while slamming the Ultimatrix and turns into Heatblast,he shoots the Franbreed with fire when the Franbreed is seen moaning,"oh it works I can not believe that you are idiots to make him weak against fire just like you"Heatblast says laughing,"stop what are you doing?"Highbreed shouts out while runing to Heatblast trying to stop him when Kevin rises suddenly and kick him off..."bad highbreed..bad highbreed don't ever attack my friend when he is stopping your plans"Kevin says,the Franbreed is seen melting and roaring"almost done"Heatblast says when the Franbreed vanishes"and to make sure that you are not doing it again"Heatblast says while destroying the device which creates the monsters...the highbreed kicks Kevin off him"stop what are you doing we spent alot on this"the highbreed shouts,"well...it's not my money"Heatblast says,"Noooooooooooooo"the highbreed says while the device explodes,later....the plumbers take the highbreed"well wasn't that cool?"Ben says,"yeah especialy that part when I am fainted"Kevin says mocking..........................the End Major Events *The DNAliens and the Highbreed rose again. *the Franbreed makes his debut. Characters *Ben *Kevin *Colonel Rozum *Agent lock Villains: *Highbreed *DNAliens *Franbreed Aliens Used: *Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Heatblast Category:Out Break Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Ultimate Universe